


Gen XYxx o como las cigüeñas ahora reciben cartas de los hombre.

by VeroRucci



Series: mpregklaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Blaine Anderson, blangs
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 15:58:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeroRucci/pseuds/VeroRucci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Blaine y Kurt , conectan para la fallida boda del Sr Shue, no sabían que su destino se iba sellar en la más hermosa sorpresa. Solo que a veces es necesario dejar de lado el orgullo o puede ser muy tarde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gen XYxx o como las cigüeñas ahora reciben cartas de los hombre.

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es una historia mpreg que he tenido en mente hace rato, puede haber una secuela pero es un solo tiro asi que espero sus devoluciones. gracias!

14 de febrero habitación del hotel donde se celebraba la fallida boda del Sr. Shue.

-Dime que no estamos volviendo—dijo Blaine mientras le acomodaba el saco a kurt alisando las arrugas, con cariño.  
-fue divertido pero…  
-no kurt no voy a dejarte minimizar esto, tu sabes que importa siempre importa entre los dos-  
-Blaine, lo hablamos no volveremos y basta te espero abajo-  
-ok- dijo apartándose mientras kurt salía de la habitación. Blaine cayo entre las sabanas que aun conservaban el olor de sus cuerpos, la fragancia de kurt, se envolvió las sabanas para conservar ese olor en su mente, su cuerpo aun sentía la presencia de Kurt, había sido tan duro pero él quería así, él quería que Kurt lo reclamara de nuevo, quería que se desahogara por haber pertenecido a otro pero aun así había sido poco, Blaine quería mas siempre quería más, luego de un rato se levantó y fue al baño y lo noto. No habían usado protección, Blaine se sintió palidecer, que fecha era,- San Valentín idiota- se dijo a sí mismo, no, no podía ser, se vistió rápidamente y fue a su celular abrió la aplicación, fecha aproximada del periodo ventana, del 13 al 16 de febrero, listo ahí estaba, se hundió en el suelo del baño esperando que no sea lo que él pensaba.

3 meses antes…  
-Atención idiotas de MacKinley acá Sue hablando, ante la aparición del primer embarazo masculino en MacKinley, a cargo de Jean Corazón, alias mi perra de ahora en adelante, he decidido dar una charla a todos los alegres y bienaventurados gays de esta escuela, todos sabemos de nuestro presidente y vice, Anderson y Evans, Tyler y Mason del equipo de futbol, Greg, Peter y el gay número 3 de mis Cheerios. Va todos los del glee club porque algún día lo van a querer probar así que mañana a las 12 en el gimnasio. Sue fuera  
-Hey no soy gay, ni remotamente bicurioso,- dijo Sam  
-bueno eso lo sé pero ¿me acompañas?  
-hermano es….-no ojos de cachorro, pensó Sam- está bien aunque pensaran que soy tu pareja lo sabes no  
-bueno no es tan grave Sam es una charla y además piensa que se te develara por qué ser gay es lo mejor en el mundo –dijo graciosamente Blaine-  
Caminaron, juntos a la reunión del coro, allí era un hervidero  
-no, no voy a ir-  
-vamos Jake será divertido- dijo Ryder  
-mm no además ni de remota probare – Jake afirmo  
-bueno yo iré Unique será una mujer completa si puede quedar embarazada- dijo Unique  
-¿quién es Unique?, Mercedes además es fácil escribes una carta a París y listo, lo bueno es que ahora también la pueden escribir los chicos ¡no es eso genial!-dijo Britt entusiasmada  
-mm no pero bueno será buena la charla no hablaran de lo último que saben -dijo Artie tratando de pensar porque Britt aún no entendía el proceso de la creación.  
-si eso espero – dijo Blaine.  
-hola chicos nuestra asignatura de esta semana es… - dijo el señor Shue tratando de acabar con el infierno que Sue había desatado.  
Al otro día en el gimnasio la mayoría de los hombres de MacKinley estaba allí, Blaine se asombró pensando que hace un año atrás tenían que luchar contra la homofobia pero ahora la mayoría había salido del closet, y el resto solo era curioso.  
-bueno, señores, silencio, -dijo Sue al micrófono.- luces fuera- todo quedo oscuro, y una pantalla de ilumino, un hombre, un doctor empezó a hablar.  
-Bienvenidos a la charla de embarazo masculino, hace unos 20 años sus madres se sometieron a la prueba de unas vitaminas para el embarazo muy popular porque sacabas las náuseas y hacia que las paciente no tuviera los malestares comunes del embarazo , la droga ribonopil, había sido aprobada, y fue exportada al mundo. 9 meses después se vio los efectos, una mujer que había perdido el embarazo, le echó la culpa a la vitamina, y pidió la autopsia de su bebe.-Blaine se sentía enfermo en este punto- los resultado fueron concluyentes el niño varón genéticamente tiene un compartimiento dentro de su abdomen que se conectaba a su recto por una hendidura a la altura de la próstata rudimentaria. Se creyó que era un error, una malformación genética pero unos años después vino a mi consulta un joven de 15 años sexualmente activo y gay, el chico presentaba los síntomas del embarazo decaimiento, náuseas y sobre todo cansancio, luego de estudios y sobre todo de una ecografía se vio que el chico estaba embarazado de 4 semanas. Pero eso no es todo en la ecografía se divisaba este compartimiento o útero rudimentario, dentro de él había un pequeño bebe en formación unido a una placenta, seguimos el útero rudimentario y vimos que estaba conectado al recto a la altura de la próstata, que ahora se encontraba sellado al igual que sucede en las mujeres. Seguimos estudiando y vimos en la consulta varios pacientes de entre 14 y 18 años con malestares similares a los que tiene las mujeres con la menstruación, y comenzamos la investigación, y llegamos a la conclusión que si bien las madres habían tomado las vitaminas , solo el que poseía el gen dominante XYxx tendrá la capacidad de producir el útero rudimentario, dentro del mismo se encuentra una única célula similar a un ovulo capaz de ser fecundado, que solo está disponible 4 veces en el año depende cada persona que durante tres días se abre el canal que comunica el útero rudimentario con el recto y es en ese momento que se produce la fecundación, coincide con tres días en el cual el paciente sufre de una constipación pues se cierra el paso del colon al recto y luego si no hay fecundación el ovulo es reabsorbido por la pared del compartimiento esperando que a la próxima apertura.  
Como sabemos todo esto años de estudio y muchos chicos que nos han ayudado, ahora les toca a ustedes prevenir, la vida es un regalo ustedes tienen la oportunidad de ser únicos, este video es para que sepan cuidarse, y planifiquen su familia.  
Como saber si ustedes son portadores o no  
\- Su madre tuvo que tomas si o si la vitamina  
\- Tener entre 14 y 20 años  
\- Haber padecido periodos de constipación infrecuente  
\- Tener dolores abdominales en esos periodos  
\- Sufrir algún tipo de depresión en ese periodo  
\- Y poseer el gen XYxx dominante  
Ahora la prueba es gratis solo una muestra de su sangre y en 20 días tendrán el resultado gracias por su tiempo. Sean responsables-  
La luz se volvió a apagar, todo estaba en silencio, todos se miraban entre sí.  
Blaine estaba sin poder creerlo, su mente era un caos- “acaso el sería un portador y que pasaba con Kurt el debería decirle, le preguntaría a Burt no eso no estaba bien, ellos se había visto para navidad y habían estado juntos pero solo fueron unos trabajos manuales, para aliviar la presión nada más ¡¡¡oh por dios!!! Al menos con Eli se cuidó, además él fue el que remato, así que no había, problema”  
-¿hey estas bien? –dijo Sam  
-humm si solo procesando todo  
-ok bueno si te sirve de algo no voy a ser padre, mi mama es hippie y nunca tomo nada químico además soy un reloj en el baño  
-jajaja Sam te olvidas que no eres gay por cierto  
-bueno si eso además- dijo ruborizándose  
-está bien amigo, solo bromeo  
-y tú tienes dudas B  
\- si  
Fue interrumpido por Sue  
-si pasan al frente aquí la enfermera le tomara la muestra de sangre no olviden dejar sus datos, luego pueden ir a casa por hoy y tratar de no fornicar con nada por unos días.  
Tres semanas después  
-Blaine, un sobre para ti de una clínica de genética- dijo Pam  
-ya voy mama  
-Blaine ¿qué es esto?  
-mama un compañero se embarazo y nos corrieron pruebas a todos para ver si somos portadores  
-¿y no pudiste decírmelo hijo?- dijo preocupada  
-no yo quería decírtelo pero no estabas mama, estabas en Madrid recuerdas y volviste antes de ayer, tengo las regionales encima, estoy con pruebas ¡perdona, perdón por no contarte!- dijo elevando la voz  
-B el tono soy tu madre, todavía.- dijo enojada  
-Ok lo siento- Dijo apenado  
-veamos el sobre quieres.-dijo entregándole el sobre a su hijo  
-si- dijo mientras leía en voz alta  
“Estimado señor Anderson corrimos las pruebas dos veces y `podemos confirmar que usted es poseedor del gen XYxx dominante, le dejamos la información necesaria para ponerse en contacto con nosotros , además de una aplicación que descargará en su celular o tableta para saber sus ciclos de fertilidad www.laboratoriosmascgenXYXX.com allí recibirá la información para instalar la app y se registrara .  
Saludo atte. DR Marcus Masters·”  
-Blaine ¿estás bien cariño?  
-mama yo  
-hijo mío, perdón- dijo abrazándolo fuerte  
-¿Por qué mama?  
-esas vitaminas era excelentes, ya decían que traería problemas pero no sabes con Cooper la pase tan mal yo lo siento  
-está bien mama no hay problema yo creo que estoy bien sabes, el día de mañana podre tener mi propio bebe, lástima que me quede sin el amor de mi vida  
-vamos B ya verás lo que tiene que ser será, vamos a ver la página, me parece que estas en tus días  
-¡mama!- dijo apenado  
-ves irritable  
Blaine no solo supo que estaba en sus días sino que con la aplicación el sabia cuando seria el próximo periodo ventana.

 

En la actualidad  
Kurt estaba molesto, él sabía que no debía ser tan duro con Blaine, pero no quería darle esperanzas el todavía no lo había perdonado, lo amaba claro, pero quería darle un oportunidad a Adam claro que acostarse con su ex no es la mejor manera de darle una oportunidad, pero que podía hacer el, no podía resistirse a Blaine, sus ojos, su cuerpo todo el, estaba en problemas.

Se extrañó cuando Blaine no bajo enseguida, un nudo se formó en su garganta, ¿estaría llorando?, ¿se sentiría mal?, había sido más rudo que de costumbre, pero solo quería demostrarle quien era su dueño. Bravo Hummel esos pensamientos son los que te pusieron en este problema para empezar, ¿qué iba hacer?, de repente la puerta se abrió y vio salir a un Blaine pálido y triste, se confirmó lo que pensaba, le había hecho daño.  
-B ¿podrías ser más maduro?– dijo susurrando pero con enojo en la voz  
-lo siento kurt pero no quiero hablar ahora está bien- dijo fastidiado  
-no, no te hagas la víctima, querías igual que yo no me hagas arrepentir- dijo enfurecido por la actitud de su ex  
-kurt, no ahora te llamo más tarde por favor- dijo apenado, él quería decirle que era posible que un pequeño bebe se estaba fecundando ahora, pero como lo hacía están tan confundido.  
-ok haz lo que quieres, pero sabes Blaine esto es patético eres peor que una chica, y no, no me llames esta es la última vez.- dijo furioso ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria de Sam que miraba desde lejos la escena  
\- Kurt no – quiso detenerlo, casi suplicante, ellos debían hablar porque no podía esperar  
-adiós Blaine  
Kurt ahora realmente se odiaba pero aún más odiaba la forma que lo hacía sentir Blaine.

1 mes después  
-oh mierda- dijo Blaine y salió corriendo al baño  
-¿estás bien hijo?-preguntó Pam desde el pasillo  
-mama –dijo mientras se acunaba en el inodoro  
-bebe que tienes  
-no puede ser  
-que no puede ser hijo  
\- creo que estoy embarazado  
Pam palideció su hijo de 18 años embarazado no podía ser, pero podía ser.  
-no te asuste hijo, iré a la farmacia, te traeré jengibre y soda y unas galletas y veremos el resultado del test ok  
-sé que estoy embarazado mama, no me cuide, fue en San Valentín, en mi periodo ventana mama, lo se ¡oh dios que voy a hacer, él ni siquiera me habla y ahora está en una relación, actualizo su estado de Facebook!-dijo llorando desconsolado  
-ok pero debemos confirmarlo e ir al médico, yo estaré a tu lado no te dejare nunca hijo – dijo sosteniéndole la cabeza mientras seguía vomitando

La prueba dio positivo, Pam insistía que le avisé a Kurt, pero él no quería, Kurt lo había dejado muy claro él no quería saber más nada de él, porque era patético y peor que una chica y si ahora descubría que estaba embarazado, sería peor; lo mejor era que el cuidara a su bebe era suyo y de nadie más.  
Por suerte quedaban solo tres meses de clases, cuando se graduara solo estaría un poco más gordo y pasaría como si nada, se iría a california con Cooper y su mama, ella ya había solicitado el traslado y él había solicitado una vacante en la academia de música de San francisco.  
Él podía verse en un futuro no sería fácil pero el trataría ahora él tenía por quien vivir, su pequeño milagro crecía dentro de él.

Día de Graduación  
Blaine Anderson- dijo Sue por suerte la toga era lo suficiente amplio para ocultar la pequeña panza que albergaba a su bebe, nadie sospechaba solo creían que se había comido la angustia después de San Valentín.  
-tiene la palabra nuestro presidente y mejor promedio del clase 2014  
“Estimados compañeros, el futuro es incierto, no sabemos que puede suceder, las cosas cambian minuto a minuto y con cada decisión que hacemos forjamos un nuevo futuro todo el tiempo, hagamos nuestro futuro increíble tenemos las herramientas, somos los mejor arriba titanes y buena vida para todos ustedes.”  
La multitud aplaudía intensamente, mientras el bajaba del atrio y todos empezaban a cantar ua canción original del Blaine llamada “This Time” Finn abrazo a Blaine y a los demás chicos del glee club  
-no pensé que vendrías Finn-dijo Blaine nerviosamente esperando no ver a su ex  
-como no venir Blaine eres importante para nosotros los Hudmel, además Burt insistió  
-¿está aquí?- dijo buscando en la multitud y viéndolo acercarse trago grueso él tenía que poder. Era un actor después de todo no  
-si ahí viene- dijo Finn mientras hacía señales a sus padres  
-¡Blaine felicitaciones fue un gran discurso allí!- dijo con orgullo Burt  
-gracias Burt- dijo nervioso  
-estas muy bien hijo, se te ve radiante- señalo Carol  
-gracias Carol  
-mira chico Kurt…- Burt quería pedir disculpas por la ausencia de su hijo pero no sabía como  
-no está bien Burt, sé que está en una relación y no tenía que venir a ver a su ex no hay motivo, además yo tengo lo mejor de él.-Dijo sin pensar y poniéndose las manos en el estómago, gesto que fue captado inmediatamente por Carol pero no dijo nada.  
-¿a qué te refieres, hijo?- dijo Burt intrigado  
-oh a nada yo solo… digo tu sabes… los… recuerdos si eso, mi tiempo con él , mejor pensar en eso, oh allí está mi mama gracias por venir , lo quiero chicos.-les dio un abrazo a cada uno y se fue rápido rogando que nadie se diera cuenta del fallido  
-Carol ese chico esta raro- dijo Burt intrigado por el comportamiento del moreno  
-sí, Finn, ¿Blaine a estado comiendo de mas no?- pregunto Carol  
-oh si, el engordó unos cuantos kilos desde San Valentín, Sam me dijo que él y Kurt tuvieron un encuentro, intimo, y después que Kurt lo dejo colgado y se puso de novio con Adam él se comió la angustia  
-¿mi hijo hizo que?… déjalo es demasiado- dijo Burt él tendría una charla con Kurt  
-sí, déjame un segundo saludar a Pam- dijo Carol al ver a Pam salir en dirección al baño  
-ok no vemos en el auto- dijo Burt

Carol encontró a Pam en el baño  
-¿de cuánto está?- Carol pregunto directamente  
-¿te diste cuenta? el cree que es inteligente- dijo Pam asombrada  
-¿le va a decir a Kurt?  
-no, él es terco Carol, y es una niña- dijo sin mas  
-no lo puedo creer voy a ser abuela  
-vamos, dios Carol no sabes el alivio siento  
-que hago ¿le digo a Burt?  
-si díselo, pero no hasta que nos hayamos ido, iremos a vivir a san Francisco cuando me instale te diré dónde y veo si puedo convencerlo que al menos le diga a ustedes.  
-está bien pero mantenme al tanto  
-no lo dudes  
-¿donde vivirán?  
-en una comunidad de portadores, allí hay una guardería y un hospital especializado, y está cerca dela academia de música donde estudiara Blaine  
-bueno al menos estará bien  
-si por eso nos vamos Carol, te pido que por el momento no le digas a Kurt  
-es mucho pedir lo sabes Pam, pero por ahora lo haré, avísame si- dijo abrazándola  
-si eres buena amiga- dijo emocionada  
-tú también- dijo mientras se despedían  
Carol se fue al auto era tan difícil no hablar, pero le había prometido a Pam que por ahora guardaría secreto.

En new york  
-y después blanderson cerró con un discurso de lo más meloso, y luego esa canción Britt no para de cantarla, mataría a ese hobbit, dios era tan aburrido, lo único que me entretuvo fue calculando cuanto había subido de peso, parecía una boya con la toga roja, el maldito aumentó, no sé, unos 15 kilos, bien hecho porcelana, cambiaste al sexy hobbit por una ballena, …-Santana no quería pero a propósito decía todas estas horribles cosas de Blaine , porque en realidad ella solo quería abrazarlo , mientras le rasurar la cabeza al Dr. who que miraba divertido como humillaba a el ex Warbler , odiaba a este tipo ella solo quería provocar a Kurt para que lo llame.  
-basta santana, no lo insultes, que no sea maduro por nuestra ruptura no significa que no me importe ok- dijo kurt no podía creer la crueldad de Santana el pensó que ella quería a Blaine  
-bueno Dr. who, ¿qué opinas?- ella quería que pise el palo y exponerlo pero el maldito era astuto  
-no está bien discriminar Santana, pero si el chico aumento de peso, es su problema NO el de kurt- bingo pensó santana viendo la cara de incredulidad de Kurt  
Santana se metió entre ellos ella iba a presionar hasta el último botón o no sería Santana López. Además ella quería creer la teoría de Britt según la cual Blaine solo tenía un bollo en el horno y por lo visto era de Kurt que actuaba más terco de que costumbre, era cuestión de abrirle los ojos nomas, antes de que sea tarde-  
-aquí están la pruebas, de Blaine Warbler a Blaine ballena.- dijo presionando el video donde se lo ve a Blaine dar el discurso y cantar con los chicos del coro  
Kurt contuvo el aliento después de casi 4 meses ahí estaba , hermoso como siempre , su piel estaba más tersa y sus líneas más rellenas pero radiantes , es cierto había aumentado de peso pero no era demasiado quizá unos 5 kilos, no más, un brisa había movido la toga y vio un pequeño abdomen redondo debajo, era perfecto, sintió ganas de llorar él se lo perdió y esa canción el recuerda cuando Sam le había contado sobre ella y que la había escrito contando su historia y lo incierto que era el futuro pero a su vez lo emocionante que era crecer, ¿qué hacía con Adam?, él amaba a Blaine, lo veía y aun no podía superarlo, había cambiado su estado solo para ver si él lo llamaba pero no, nada, bueno él lo dejo en claro pero porque no lo llamaba igual, él no lo iba a hacer, ¿debería? Su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando Britt que había estado viendo la escena desde la cocina entro enfurecida.  
-Santana eso es bullyng y no lo tolero, deja a mi Blaine Warbler en paz el solo escribió a París no es gordo, ¡no puedo creerlo Santana, está mal, mal!- Britt salió de la habitación y detrás una Santana apenada, ella tendría que explicarle a Britt como funcionaba la psicología inversa de Santana López.  
-¿qué dijo?-pregunto un confundido Adam  
-nada es solo Britt- dijo Kurt con muchas cosas en su mente como para escuchar a Britt, entre ellas hacer las cosas bien él tendría que hablar con la única persona que acomodaba sus ideas.  
-mira debo llamar a mi padre, no vemos más tarde- dijo Saliendo de la habitación sin siquiera saludar como corresponde a su novio por ahora-  
-si está bien me iré.-Dijo a nadie y salió del departamento con un sabor amargo en la boca.

Tres días después  
-bienvenido a san francisco  
-gracias Trent  
-es un placer amigo curruca.-dijo Trent abrazando a su amigo  
\- ¿de cuánto estas ya? -dijo Blaine tocándole la panza a Trent  
-seis meses ya- dijo con un sonrisa- el pequeño David llegara en tres meses, mi padre espera que no sea tan llorón como era yo-. Blaine asintió con un leve sonrisa el espera que su niña se parezca a Kurt, sus ojos al menos, o su piel, mierda porque no podía controlarse eran sus hormonas otra vez.  
-menos mal que nos vimos en la tienda ropa hace unos meses-dijo Trent sacando a Blaine de su ensueño.  
-si mama insistía en que comprara unos jean de paternidad y se enteró de esta tienda en Columbus y gracias a dios estabas ahí, no te veía desde el fiasco de Hunter.  
-si este bebe y mi ética fueron lo que me impidió inyectarme, hacia unos días me había enterado y todavía estaba en shock  
-si fue difícil para mí también, por suerte mi mama estaba ahí.-dijo Blaine  
-¿se lo dijiste?  
-Trent- dijo advirtiendo Blaine  
-vamos Blaine, él tiene que saber para, bien o mal pero…-insistió Trent  
-¿y tú le dijiste a su padre?- dijo fastidiado Blaine él no quería hablar del tema  
\- si le dije, y él me abandono, me llamo fenómeno de circo, para tu conocimiento, pero le di el derecho de saber que iba a ser padre Blaine- dijo dolido su amigo, con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.  
-lo siento amigo las hormonas son una mierda- dijo con arrepentimiento el moreno  
-dímelo a mí lloro todo el día, por suerte llegaste así podre al menos discutir contigo-dijo Trent con tono conciliador  
-¡oh Trent discúlpame, y gracias por hacer que nos reciba aquí, esta casa esta hermosa!  
-si papa movió unos hilos y aquí estamos bien  
-eres un gran amigo, porque no nos hacemos unas tostada francesas y un poco de leche mientras, me cuentas como es la academia de música.- propuso Blaine

Tres meses después  
New York  
-Britt ¿dónde está Blaine? hace meses que lo busco, quiero hablar con él por favor yo sé que sabes-dijo angustiado Kurt  
-Kurt, te lo digo de amiga a amiga, la cigüeña está en camino, el escribió en París para san Valentín, así que ahora estará por la mitad del océano, creo que en dos meses estará llegando por mis cuentas la niña estará más a menos para el 14 de noviembre, déjame que vea como está el tránsito aéreo de cigüeñas y… ¡Oh no se adelantara a estos días, se ve que tienen apuro en la entrega demasiados pedidos!- dijo en pánico.  
-Britt cariño concéntrate por favor  
-Kurt  
-olvídalo, quieres sigues con tus teorías de cigüeñas cada vez que te hablo de Blaine, cometí un error ok lo admito, lo deje solo y él me fue infiel, luego conecte con él y lo abandone no me hace mejor pero lo amo, lo amo, ese día…Britt ¿por qué hablas de cigüeñas?  
-¡porque Blaine va a ser papa duh!, espera ¿tu escribiste la carta con él en san Valentín? oh es por eso que estaba triste tu escribiste la carta con él y después desapareciste, que mal kurt, ese bebe que bien es tuyo también  
-¿Blaine esta embarazado?  
-¡Buya!- dijo una voz a su espalda  
-Santana  
-mira Kurt, aquí mi niña te lo dijo hace tiempo pensé, porcelana es tan lento como una tortuga, o es una tortuga todavía lo estoy descifrando, o se hace el tonto  
-no Blaine me lo hubiese dicho  
-ja claro porque si yo estuviera embarazada de mi ex que solo me uso en una noche de alcohol y lujuria y luego me tiro como si fueran nada más que un condón usado, lo llamaría y le diría sabes estoy esperando-  
-condón, mierda no usamos, mierda donde esta dime santana  
-no lo sé, nadie sabe, pensé `que Sam sabia, pero estaba igual de desorientado  
-mi papa el seguro sabe  
-él se fue con su mama eso sabe Sam  
-tengo que encontrarlo, entiendes, él está esperando mi bebe solo, y le dije patético mierda, él sabía que podría haber quedado, Sam me dijo de las pruebas espere que Blaine me lo cuente pero no tuvimos tiempo, me voy a casa santana por favor avísale a todos necesito encontrarlo.  
\- cuenta con eso  
-seguro esta en california-dijo Britt- todos los años la bahía de san francisco recibe a las cigüeñas, ves es allí donde está en san francisco esperando la niña  
-oh Britt que haría sin ti-dijo kurt  
-Kurt yo buscaría ahí mira sé que Britt es exótica pero entre, su inteligencia fuera de este mundo y mi tercer ojo creo aquella está en lo correcto.  
-iré a casa hablaré con mi padre y buscare a Blaine si empezare por lima te juro que tendré en cuenta a Britt-dijo kurt mientras salía corriendo  
-es demasiado terco tana es por eso que si no se apura no llegara a ver a la bebe  
-lo se Britt lo sé.

Lima

-hola Pam ¿cómo está mi nieta?- dijo Carol  
-Bien Carol ayer, fuimos a la consulta la bebe está creciendo bien, Blaine estuvo molesto estos días las contracciones de Braxton Hicks son molestas pero todo está en orden, se calcula la fecha de nacimiento más o menos para el 14 de noviembre , estoy muy emocionada, Trent su amigo ya tuvo a David, Blaine está muy entusiasmado.  
-qué bueno eso le hará bien se distraerá, hasta el nacimiento y ¿ya pensó en decirle a kurt?  
-estamos ahí Carol, igual es una mula y las hormonas no ayudan – dijo resignada Pam  
-mira esperemos un mes más sino es así, llamare a Kurt- advirtió Carol  
-ok está bien, tienes razón y ¿cómo lo tomo Burt?  
-oh él está feliz quería viajar a New York a reprender a kurt y luego a San Francisco a reprender a Blaine, pero le dije que tendría que esperar- dijo cómicamente Caro  
-esto es ridículo amiga, solo espero que no tarde en darse cuenta -dijo Pam  
-tengamos fe- dijo Carol

San francisco  
-vamos Taylor no es tan difícil-  
-tú lo dices porque tocas 5 instrumentos Blaine, como demonios lo haces-dijo asombrado  
-ok vamos Taylor es solo…- Blaine se distrajo con una cigüeña que paso volando sobre el  
-¿qué paso B?-  
-humm, nada me acorde de una amiga, entonces… ahhh- un dolor le atravesó la columna  
-¿estás bien?-dijo asustado  
-no ahhh Taylor, llama a mi mama ahhh- grito de dolor  
-ok Blaine, respira solo respira-  
-ahhh no duele ahhh kurt-dijo y se desmayó Taylor logro sostenerlo antes de que golpeé el asfalto  
-Blaine, Blaine, dios ok, 611 urgente mi amigo se desmayó esta embarazado

Lima

-hola familia- dijo Kurt entrando en la casa de sus padres  
-Kurt- se asombró Burt  
-papa –dijo abrazándolo  
-Blaine esta embarazado-dijeron los dos a la vez  
-¿Qué?-dijo Burt asombrado  
-¿Qué?-replico Kurt  
-tu sabias…-dijo Burt  
-me entere hoy pensé que era una posibilidad- dijo Kurt  
-no, no lo es- dijo Burt  
-¡oh dios sabes donde esta papa!- dijo kurt esperanzado  
-en san francisco- dijo Burt  
-mierda Britt y Santana son psíquicas- dijo Kurt admirado  
Carol entro en la habitación estaba pálida y llorando.  
-¿qué paso?- dijo Burt asustado por la expresión de su mujer  
-Blaine

 

 

San francisco, Hospital General  
Los médicos atendían a Blaine en urgencias:  
“10 unidades de sangre posible desprendimiento de placenta en hombre 19 años, embarazo 35 semanas de gestación se desmayó, hace tres horas y no recupero el conocimiento, se cree que fue una embolia hay muy poca posibilidad que sobrevivan los dos sino se operara urgente, preparen quirófano y llamen al neonatologo”  
Blaine fue llevado al quirófano los médicos trabajaron en su cuerpo maltrecho había perdido mucha sangre. 

Tres horas después  
Pam y Cooper estaban en la sala de espera abrazados no podían dejar de llorar Trent y su padre estaban en otro sillón, mientras que Taylor todavía tenía la mochila de Blaine en la mano  
-dios Coop que digan algo de mi bebe- dijo Pam desesperada  
-cálmate mama  
De repente la puerta se abrió y un Kurt Hummel entro desencajado.  
-¿tienen noticias Pam?- pregunto desesperado por noticias  
-oh kurt que bueno verte cariño, no nada  
-me entere hoy, porque no me lo dijo- dijo angustiado  
-es muy terco para su bien –dijo Trent  
-¿Trent que haces aquí?- dijo curioso  
-me encontré con Blaine hace unos meses y le conté de este lugar, este es David, mi hijo  
-oh tú también- dijo asombrado  
-larga historia- Trent no quería entrar en detalles  
-¿saben algo?- Burt, Carol, Finn y Sam entraron en la sala  
-no nada Carol,-dijo Pam y se puso a llorar Carol la abrazo y la consolaba  
Cooper se abrazaba con Kurt, le conto como su hermano se superó día a día, como estaba tan bien y después como Taylor había cuidado de Blaine cuando se había desmayado  
-¿tú eres Kurt?- pregunto Taylor  
-si  
-el… fue su última palabra- dijo Taylor recordando ese momento  
-oh, Blaine-dijo cayendo de rodilla,-que nos hicimos mi amor  
-cálmate Kurt todo irá bien confía en mi-dijo Burt tratando de animarlo aunque el estaba destrozado por dentro  
-papa, no mi Blaine, no mi bebe por favor- dijo Kurt  
-cálmate hermano – dijo Finn  
-es una niña-dijo Pam  
Kurt lloraba a desconsoladamente, en un rincón, él quería esto, quería una niña con Blaine no le podían arrebatar esto.

Dos horas después  
-familiares de Anderson Blaine- dijo un Dr. entrando en sala  
-si somos nosotros- dijo Cooper  
-bien, el paciente fue ingresado de urgencia, cursaba un embarazo de 35 semana posible embolia cerebral que fue causada por un desprendimiento de placenta muy común en los embarazos masculinos, estuvimos trabajando en él,  
-Dr.- dijo llorando kurt,  
-el paciente respondió a la cirugía aunque no volvió en si todavía, en cuanto a la niña, ella está en terapia neonatal, por su corta edad y peso, poco desarrollo pulmonar, y debido a que estuvo unos minutos sin oxígeno, estamos evaluando su estado neurológico. En un rato el neonatologo estará aquí y podrán ver a la pequeñita.  
-Blaine-dijo kurt desconsolado  
-kurt estará bien él es fuerte – dijo Sam  
-no, no es justo- dijo Kurt  
-hijo debes ser fuerte por los dos, esperemos que Blaine se recupere pronto y podrán criar a su niña- dijo Burt  
-papa mi hija, tengo un pequeñita  
-sí y pronto podrás verla.- dijo Pam  
Un médico entro  
-hola soy el Dr. Morris, neonatologo, quien es el padre.- dijo el Dr  
-yo-dijo Kurt  
-ok sr…-  
-Hummel  
-Sr Hummel tengo buenas noticias de su niña no presenta ningún daño neurológico, en estas últimas horas ha mostrado un avance pulmonar, todavía no ha abierto los ojos pero es por su etapa de desarrollo, creemos que está bien, ya se está alimentando por sonda y su intestino responde a la perfección.  
-oh gracias a dios- dijo Pam  
-¿podemos verla?- dijo Kurt  
-si claro- dijo el Dr.  
-¿Pam quieres ir?  
-no kurt es tu turno yo iré después- dijo Pam  
-ok-  
-sígame- dijo  
La sala de neonatología era grande y llena de incubadoras la mayoría estaba vacía, cerca de la ventana sin embargo estaba la de su hija, su hija, y pensar que hoy había tenido la sospecha y ahora la iba a conocer. Se acercó al vidrio y unas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, allí en acurrucada una bebita pequeñita con una mata de rizos castaños claros y una piel blanca como la nieve, con una naricita de botón y unos pequeños labios color carmín, era su hija, bebe Anderson figuraba, el médico le dijo que podía tocarla atreves de unos guantes que atravesaban la incubadora, sus manos temblaban, cuando rozo ese bracito  
-hola bebita aquí esta papi, de seguro sabrás que tu otro papi estará aquí pronto bebe, aunque no lo creas te amo eres perfecta, - dijo Kurt con mucha emoción  
La bebe abrió los ojos y kurt creyó que moriría de la alegría debajo de unas pestañas abundantes unos ojos mieles lo observaban,  
-Dr. ella abrió los ojos- dijo Kurt  
-perfecto déjeme – dijo revisándola-bien ningún problema por suerte todo paso, ella estará bien  
-cree usted que ¿podría sacarle una foto?  
-claro solo usted y su abuela podrán verla por ahora.  
-sabe el nombre  
-humm no yo le preguntare a su abuela-  
-ok  
Mientras tanto  
-Sra. Anderson su hijo ya está la habitación, déjeme advertirle él está en coma, tiene unos tubos conectados que le dan oxígeno y alimentación, es importante que entienda que estas 48 horas son fundamentales.- dijo el muy seriamente el Dr.  
-si  
-bien puede pasar solo usted y alguien mas no más de dos personas- aclaro  
-ok Coop  
-no mama que sea kurt  
-ok  
-Mi yerno kurt Hummel está autorizado  
-bien por aquí  
Pam no podía ver a su hijo así, hoy a la mañana le dio un beso antes de que fuera a sus clases y ahora estaba aquí en una cama peleando por su vida  
-hijo Blainy, por favor vuelve cariño tu bebe está a salvo, kurt te ama , por favor vuelve a nosotros  
-señora es un momento nomas  
-está bien, volveré hijo por favor, despierta pronto lucha por tu niña.  
Y con eso salió en la sala Kurt ya estaba de vuelta mostrando la foto que le había sacado a la pequeña  
-Pam- dijo abrazándola  
-oh Kurt él no sé si lo va a lograr  
-no él lo hará por nuestra hijita, él lo hará, quiero verlo  
\- pasa está en la habitación 234  
-ok  
Aquí esta es tu nieta- dijo entregándole el teléfono y la tarjeta para entrar en la neo-, por cierto él había dicho algún nombre  
-Tracy Elizabeth- dijo Pam  
-oh es- dijo  
-si el nombre de tu mama  
-yo iré debo verlo  
Kurt era demasiado emocional, no solo se había enterado que iba a ser padre, sino también que podría haber perdido a los dos en el transcurso de un día y ahora a tener a su bebe, pero no a su amor, ¡dios cuando todo había salido mal!.  
Blaine parecía demasiado pequeño para la cama, un tubo salía de su boca y otro de su brazo estaba pálido y demacrado, un ruido de máquinas llenaba la habitación.  
-amor, dios Blaine te amo tanto, fui un idiota y tú fuiste una mula terca, los somos demasiados tercos, pero nos amamos tanto bebe, por favor vuelve a mí por favor , quiero tenerte entre mis brazos quiero agradecerte por llevar a mi bebe y quiero casarme contigo B quiero todo la casa y el perro, me mudare aquí, te amo por favor perdóname, despierta, mi amor ….-dijo mientras rompía en llanto  
-señor es hora- dijo la enfermera  
-ok- dijo y le dio un beso en los labios  
Volvió a la sala de espera, Burt y Carol se había ido a buscar un hotel, Finn, Sam y Cooper fueron a comer Taylor dejo las cosas de Blaine y volvió a su casa con Trent, su padre y el pequeño David, Pam estaba en la sala de neonatología por lo que estaba solo, lloro hasta que se quedó dormido, no supo cuánto paso, solo sintió las manos de Pam que lo despertaban.  
-¿qué paso?, ¿cómo está la bebé y Blaine?  
-calma cariño la bebe está bien ya les dije su nombre y la inscribieron como Tracy Elizabeth Hummel Anderson, Blaine está estable el medico dijo que es mejor que nada.  
-ok yo iré al baño- anuncio Kurt  
-ve y tu papa me dio la dirección del hotel es aquí cerca.  
-no, no me iré hasta que Blaine abra los ojos  
-Kurt, debes descansar  
-no Pam, descansaré cuando Blaine despierte.  
-Ok  
Estaba en el baño cuando lo sintió un tirón en el fondo del alma, salió corriendo Pam abrazaba al médico llorando desconsolada, y ahí fue cuando todo se puso negro.  
-Kurt vamos amigo abre los ojos- era la voz de Cooper  
-Cooper, Blaine el…- no podía ni pensar en posibilidad de no ver más a Blaine  
-¡Abrió los ojos kurt el salió del coma!-dijo Sam  
-yo oh debo verlo – dijo Kurt desesperado  
-si claro le diré a Pam que estas bien, pobre esa mujer tiene que lidiar con ustedes dos- dijo Finn  
-Dr. mi amigo quiere ver a su novio-dijo Sam  
-si por aquí, sígame no puede quedarse mucho, pero él ha estado diciendo su nombre.  
Blaine había sido desconectado de las máquinas y estaba recostado sobre las almohadas aún estaba pálido pero sin esos tubos, tenía mejor aspecto que antes.  
Blaine lo vio, y no podía creer lo que veía, si bien se había despertado aun no entendía lo que le había pasado, él estaba hablando con Taylor y ahora en la clínica, su bebita en la neo y kurt en la habitación era un universo paralelo o su imaginación  
-Blaine- dijo casi como un susurro  
-Kurt- dijo conteniendo las lágrimas  
-¡dios!-dijo y lo abrazo como si no hubiera un mañana  
-Kurt, está bien, estoy bien- dijo  
-no tu estuviste al borde de la muerte, no me lo hagas más, eso sin contar que tuviste a mi hija.  
-yo siento que no te lo dije, tenía miedo- dijo apenado  
-hey está bien, todo está bien Blaine, te amo yo no voy a ningún lado.  
-enserio, porque yo no te he dejado de amar- dijo con lágrimas en sus mejillas  
-jamás te dejaría no ahora con Tracy aquí, no ahora que casi te pierdo y descubrí lo mucho que te amo  
-quiera besarte pero me duele todo- dijo Blaine sonrojado  
-deja que yo te bese entonces-y lo beso tiernamente  
-¿viste a nuestra hija?- pregunto emocionado  
-es perfecta B, ella es la mezcla perfecta de los dos, con tus rizos, mi color de cabello, tus ojos, mi color de piel y mi nariz y tus labios es perfecta cariño.- dijo emocionado Kurt  
-Kurt, quiero verla-pidió Blaine  
-no llores te amo y no me iré nunca más, te juro que pronto la tendremos con nosotros, debes ponerte fuerte, ella está en neo veré que puedo hacer pero tú debes mejorar para nosotros amor.  
Blaine asintió y volvió a abrazar a Kurt.

1 año después

-cálmate kurt, estuviste planeando esto por 6 meses, todo va a estar buen  
-No Finn es el día de mi boda, con el padre de mi hija, que ¡oh casualidad cumple 1 año!¡ La ceremonia será en la playa y donde hay una invasión de cigüeñas en San Francisco! y tú sabes cómo las odio no  
-son lindas Kurt, deja esas aves en paz,- dijo riéndose Finn- Britt está esperando para entregar su carta  
-¡oh mi dios! y ¿quién será el padre?  
-bueno Santana me pidió que donara mi esperma para la causa y ella se va a embarazar dice que ya que me robo la virginidad ahora robara mi paternidad- dijo tranquilamente  
-ok yo… es demasiado, vamos- él tendría una charla de paternidad mas adelante  
El altar estaba a orillas del mar, Tracy corría con David en la arena vigilados de cerca por Pam y Carol, Rachel, Sam y Mercedes preparaban la orquesta y Tina, Mike y Britt ubicaban a los invitados.  
A las cinco en puno llego el oficiante y luego entro Blaine con su traje color crema de lino con bermudas y una rosa roja en el ojal, había vuelto a su peso y tenía piel bien bronceada ya que al vivir en san Francisco, vivían en la playa estaba hermoso, kurt sintió su estómago revolverse, tenía que entrar el vestía un traje similar con bermudas pero en color blanco, con una rosa amarilla en el ojal, se había peinado con el pelo alta, y estaba contento con su bronceado , sus ojos se veían del mismo color del mar , al igual que los de Blaine estaban casi color caramelo líquido. El sol estaba bajando y teñían de colores rosados el lugar, la ceremonia fue corta, ambos dijeron sus votos con lágrimas en los ojos profesándose. Luego de la ceremonia fueron a un restaurant en los muelles, donde celebraron.  
La luna de miel fue en Hawaii, donde pasaron una semana, de intenso placer, Kurt se cuido todo el tiempo el no quería tan pronto tener otro bebe y aunque los médicos le aseguraron que Blaine estaba bien, Kurt no se quería arriesgar. 

San Francisco 1 mes después de la luna de miel  
-mierda, B….  
-Kurt estas bien  
-no, no estoy bien he estado vomitando desde la mañana algo me cayó mal  
-oh cariño, vamos al medico  
-estoy cansado, hace días que solo quiero dormir y estas nauseas, Blaine porque estas pálido  
-Kurt, oh no puede ser, yo nunca hablamos, alguna vez oíste hablar de del gen XYxx  
-Blaine, porque debería saber de eso.  
-oh cariño, creo que Tracy tendrá un hermanito.

Fin.


End file.
